parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Herculesladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Hercules *Princess Jasmine - Megara (Hercules) *Genie - Popeye *Jafar - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Iago - Toucan Sam (Froot Loops) *Abu - Maurice (Madagascar) *The Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *The Magic Carpet - Mr. Stork (Dumbo; 1941) *Rajah - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *The Cave of Wonders - Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) *Razoul - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Razoul's Guards - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *The Peddler - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Gazeem the Thief - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear), and Sofia the First *The Two Hungry Children - Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Genie’s Three Dancing Girls - Vampirina Hauntley, Bridget, and Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Prince Achmed - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Omar the Melon Seller - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Anger (Inside Out) *Elephant Abu - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Old Jafar - Tarzan *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - Monster House Scenes *Herculesladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Herculesladdin Part 2 - Hercules on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Herculesladdin Part 3 - Hercules Fights with Dracula/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Herculesladdin Part 4 - Princess Megara's Dream *Herculesladdin Part 5 - Gaston and Roger's Conversation/Megara Runs Away *Herculesladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Gaston's Evil Plan *Herculesladdin Part 7 - Hercules Arrested (Part 1) *Herculesladdin Part 8 - Hercules Arrested (Part 2) *Herculesladdin Part 9 - Hercules Escapes with an Ape-Man *Herculesladdin Part 10 - The Shark of Wonders (Part 1) *Herculesladdin Part 11 - The Shark of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Herculesladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Popeye (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Herculesladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Popeye (Part 2) *Herculesladdin Part 14 - Roger Upbraids Gaston *Herculesladdin Part 15 - Hercules's First Wish *Herculesladdin Part 16 - Gaston Makes His Move/"Prince Hercules" *Herculesladdin Part 17 - Roger Rides on Mr. Stork *Herculesladdin Part 18 - Hercules Argues with Popeye/Hercules Goes to Megara *Herculesladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Herculesladdin Part 20 - Hercules Almost Spills the Beans/Hercules & Megara Kiss *Herculesladdin Part 21 - Barry Gets Ambushed/Maurice Saves Barry's Life *Herculesladdin Part 22 - Gaston Gets Exposed *Herculesladdin Part 23 - Hercules's Depression/Toucan Sam Steals the Lamp *Herculesladdin Part 24 - Roger's Announcement/Popeye's New Master is Gaston *Herculesladdin Part 25 - Gaston's Dark Wishes *Herculesladdin Part 26 - "Prince Hercules (Reprise)" *Herculesladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Herculesladdin Part 28 - Hercules vs. Gaston (Part 1) *Herculesladdin Part 29 - Hercules vs. Gaston (Part 2) *Herculesladdin Part 30 - Hercules vs. Gaston (Part 3) *Herculesladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Herculesladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Aladdin Megara.jpg|Megara as Princess Jasmine Popeye.jpg|Popeye as the Genie Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Jafar Toucan SAm.jpg|Toucan Sam as Iago Maurice the Aye-Aye.jpg|Maurice as Abu 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Sultan Char 21771.jpg|Mr. Stork as the Magic Carpet Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex the Lion as Rajah Bruce.jpg|Bruce the Shark as the Cave of Wonders Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli as Razoul Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Razoul's Guards Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as the Peddler LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Gazeem the Thief Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks, Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood, and Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia the First as the Three Balcony Harem Girls Miles_board_render.png|Miles Callisto and Loretta callisto.jpg|Loretta Callisto as the Two Hungry Children Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley, Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget, and Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Dracula.png|Dracula as Prince Achmed Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Omar the Melon Seller Anger_fear_inside_out_characters.png|Anger as Farouk the Apple Seller Moto Moto.jpg|Moto Moto as Elephant Abu Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Old Jafar Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Snake Jafar Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs